Inspecting properties (e.g., apartment buildings, office buildings, single family homes) for damage (e.g., weather damage), or other reasons, can include significant time investments by personnel trained to perform the inspection. Additionally, typical inspection procedures involve physically climbing onto roofs and ledges, incurring significant risks of both inspection personnel injury and damage to the property itself. Subsequently, companies involved in inspection generally need to devote substantial time training personnel, and subsequently ensuring that the personnel follow proper safety and governmental procedures.